


Vertigo

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Vertigo

‘How could you,’ Bradley says against Colin’s neck. ‘How could you, for three years, how could you just disappear like that.’

Colin shrugs, hands sliding over Bradley’s back, tracing the familiar planes of skin and muscle there. They’re all sticky, still coming down from their desperate high, and words aren’t exactly in his reach at the moment. They’re in someone else’s bedroom, a party at someone’s house, and Colin can’t even recall whose it is. His back’s against the closed door, his thighs bare and sweat-damp against Bradley’s.

‘I told you,’ Bradley says, fierce now, biting weakly at Colin’s throat. ‘I told you to stay.’

‘I think your exact words were ‘keep in touch, Morgan’.’ Colin rubs his nose against the shell of Bradley’s ear, inhaling the smell of his green apple shampoo.

‘I said don’t let me forget you. I said you weren’t to keep away for so long.’

Colin bends his head and nibbles at Bradley’s throat, then laughs against his collarbone. ‘Not in so many words, you didn’t.’

‘And what if I had? You’d have stayed?’

Colin pulls back and looks. Bradley’s eyes are half-open, still glazed, still so blue, even in the half-light. (Looking into them is like falling too fast from a great height. He imagines Merlin tumbling off the back of a dragon, his arms splayed wide.) 

‘I’m here now,’ he says.


End file.
